Torn Apart
by completelyrae
Summary: Cymbaline Goldburg has a whole history she cant remember. She's completely befuddled as why her old coven leader has sent her away to anothers coven the Cullens. She's finds herself amongst a house full of mated pairs, and aches for a love she cant remember. Though she gets along well with her new family she knows deep down she's missing something important.


I stared at Mary and Johnathen with a calm expression though i was reeling on the outside. I do not understand why would they send me away? I understood that Carlose was the leader of the coven but why send me to another. Mary sighed and sat next to me saying "We've known this for sometime now Cymbaline. Carlose has seen it, you are meant to be with them." Carlose had an extra talent compared to the rest of our kind. He saw a complete picture of the future. Not small things only a major outcome.  
"They go by the last name of Cullen. Their the only vampires in the area." Carlose said handing me a map. He had tried explaining to me before that we were in America the state of North Dakota but quite the project when i didnt understand most of the information he was giving me. He tapped his pale finger on the red point he had marked. Their was a line across it that had a red X. "Your here and your going to be running to here. Once you hit the X you'll be able to catch their scent and follow it back to their house." Carlose continued. They live in an actual house i thought surprised, we were always on the run. He stood and motioned for me to do so as well.  
"It's been cool knowing you" Carlose said shaking my hand. Mary and Johnathen did as well, i'd only been with them for two years and they were sending me away. "Farewell" I said smiling at them as i took a step away. "Bye" Carlose said casually. And they were gone leaving me in the forest to find this new coven with only a map. I could have followed them but then i'd be going directly agaisnt their wishes which would be highly rude and inproper. I stared at the strange parchment in front of me. And i ran and ran through the forest thinking on how incredibly inproper it was to just show up to someones home univited. The ever constant ache in my chest was searing as usual. Missing something, i felt as if i'd lost something dear to me. The ache had been their since id woken up after my tansformation, and never left me.  
I was the only one to insist on bathing and wearing shoes unlike the others i stayed with. At the least i wouldnt appear improper. Carlose had been right i caught anothers scent distinctly freeshia. Following it threw the forest it led me to a large home. Trying to prepare myself i stepped onto the porch and knocked twice.

NARRATOR POV

Alice had informed them that another of their kind was coming to join their family. They all sat in the living room waiting for the arrival of her. Each of them could smell her as she entered the property line. She had smelled of sugared plums, fresh pomergrant and vanilla musk. She stopped at the front porch and knocked twice waiting anxiously. Carlisle and Esme ran to the door and opened it greeting her politely. "Hello, Im Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme" Carlisle said smiling warmly at her as well as Esme. The woman though her appearence hinted more at a girl despite her prominate curves. She returned their smiles and said "I am Cymbaline Goldburg" Her voice was soft and sweet with an very old English accent. "Would you like to come in?" Carlisle asked her. "Yes thankyou. I apoligise for not informing you beforehand of my presence." She said taking a step in through the door as Carlisle closed it behind her.  
Unlike most nomads she stood straight up and didnt crouch or glance around nervously. She wore an old 1900's style gown. It was simple and a dark navy it looked worn but well taken care of. Bella recognized the dress as one similar to what the women wore in the movie Pride and Prejudice. She was clean as well her skin pale and flawless. Her face was oval shaped though her features werent as sharp as others of her kind. They were soft though not nearly soft as Esme's. Her light blonde hair was done up in an elegant bun. Her eyes were a berguandy and almond shaped ruining the innocent image she put off. She stood at 5'5, lean with a nice bust line. On her left ring finger she wore a simple silver wedding ring. Carlisle led her into the living room were the rest of the family was waiting for them.  
"These are my sons Edward, Emmett and Jasper. My daughters Rosalie, Alice and Bella." Carlisle introduced her to them. Edward gave her a small welcoming small pleased her mind was pure. Emmett grinned at her and winked, while Rosealie glared at her openly. Alice was beaming at her and Jasper gave her a kind smile pleased like Edward, she was earnest like Alice had told them she was. Bella gave her a welcoming smile as well. "I am Cymbaline, it is a pleasure meeting you." Cymbaline said graciously smiling at them all. "Would you like to sit down?" Carlisle asked motioning to the coachs and chairs. Cymbaline smiled at him and took a seat in an armchair. The rest of the family sat down as well. Cymbaline sat in her chair with her legs crossed, her back straight and her hands folded together on her lap. "What brings you in the area?" Carlisle asked in a friendly polite tone. "Once more i apologize for coming without your invitation. My old coven has sent me here, though without informing me of their reason for doing so." Now Alice hadnt told them that, "Who was all apart of your old coven?" Carlisle asked running through all of his aquintances in his head. "Carlose was the leader, Mary and Johnathen were the only other members." The names were unfamiliar to his family, though in a way they were a more famous coven from their size, diet and involvement with the Volturi.  
"Do you know how Carlose knew of us?" Carlisle asked her in deep thought. She nodded her head and said "Carlose has an extra ability. He can see an overall outcome of a situation, he however didnt explain as to why i was to come here." Carlisle nodded his head and said "Never the less you are here, would you like to know more about us?". Cymbaline nodded her head and Carlisle began talking "As im sure you've noticed our eyes our golden. We follow a strict diet of animal blood." Edward watched a scene play out in her mind when Carlisle had informed her of their diet. She had asked her older coven members if it were possible to feed of animals instead of people, unlike most she didnt like feeding off humans. They had immeadiately told her no that it was impossible. Jasper felt her sudden surge of hope, as she listened to Carlisle.  
"Because of our diet we are able to keep a permanet residence, my children attend a local school and i am a doctor for the town hospital." He finished watching her reactions. Her mind was bubbling with millions of questions, her face remained calm though now looked intrigued as well. "Would you mind telling me more about your diet ?" Cymbaline asked politely. "Please call me Carlisle, and not at all. I discovered early in my years that we can be sustained on animal blood. If you were to change your diet to animals your eyes would turn from burgandy to gold like ours." Cymbaline nodded her head politely while her head buzzed with plans to immeadiately change her diet. Edward was smiling at her innocent mind working through the idea of hunting an elk. "Perhaps we could hear more about your past?" Esme asked politely from her spot beside Carlisle. Alice had assured the family that Cymbaline would be apart of their family by the end of the night. "I believe i was bitten in 1558 when i was 15. I remember being moved all around when i was changed. When the process was over i awoke alone in a forest. Which i stayed in sustaining myself on hunters and travellers that passed through. Soon though people stopped coming through, so i began going to farmers homes for meals. I stayed in that area for a century, then began running about the world were i met others i stayed with another coven for a century nearly until i left them. I travelled the world again, two years ago i found Carlose's coven. Witch leaves me here." She told them her eyes travelling over all of them as she spoke. Carlisle nodded his head and said "I myself was changed in the late 1600's. How do you feel about our alerternitave diet?". A small smile appeared on her face as she said "I've never been fond of feeding off humans, i will be changing my diet to animals from now on." Carlisle smiled at her it still brought him joy when he learned others of his kind didnt enjoy killing humans. "Would you like to join our family?" Carlisle asked her. She pondered for a moment then smiled and said "I would love to". Everyone in the family smiled beside's Rosalie who continued to glare at her. "Their are a few things we should inform you of. Edward has the ability to read minds, Bella has a mental shield, Alice can see the future, and Jasper is an empath." Cymbeline nodded her head like this was all everyday stuff though her head was reeling with questions. Edward had to restrain himself from answering them, Alice had warned him not to beforehand. "We'll be moving to Denali, we need to start packing tonight." The pixie like vampire announced from her spot next to Jasper. Everyone stood and Cymbeline rose as well, Esme walked forward and gave her a hug saying "Welcome to the family". A surprised Cymbeline returned it saying "Thankyou". Alice gave her kiss on the cheek along with a hug, Bella gave her a hug as well though gentler than Alices. Edward, and Jasper gave her kind smiles and shook her hand. Carlisle gave her a brief hug, when Emmett clapped her on the back she looked up at him with an controlled expression. "Wanna armwrestle?" He asked seriously. "No thankyou" Cymebeline said in flat voice. Though Edward knew she refused because it was an 'improper' thing to do. "Cymbaline come help me pack" Alice yelled from upstairs, though she could have whispered and been heard. Cymbaline walked at human pace out of the room, not until she was out of sight did she run up the stairs to Alice. Carlisle called the hospital informing them their was a family emergency, and they were moving out of town. Edward had been keeping a close eye on her mind as the family packed. She was out of date, seriously out of date, 400 years out of date. "Carlisle, she doesnt even know the United States exist." Edward said to Carlisle as he helped him pack his office. "We'll have to catch her up then" Carlisle said already making lesson plans. Once everything was all packed up in boxes, they all went out to the garage. "Would you like to ride with Bella and myself?" Edward asked Cymbaline as she stared at the cars in curiosity. "Yes, thankyou." She said not moving forward as everyone else got in their own cars. Edward opened Bella's door, then the backseat door for Cymbaline. Watching Bella climb in, she copied her movements. When Edward started the car, Cymbaline froze in her seat. On the trip their Edward explained to her all about cars, until she understood the mechanics of it. Once they reached the house in Denali , Cymbaline stepped out of the car and stared at it. Her new home, her new life, her new coven no her new family.  
-CYMBALINE'S POV-  
The house like the previous one was spacious and elegant. It was very similiar to their old home with minor differences. Alice ran up to me and said "How do you want your room designed?". I smiled at her and said "Whatevers most convienent for you." Alice beamed back at me and said "I'll surprise you then!" running back over to Jasper. Once they were all unpacked, Alice pulled out a slim metal machine of some sorts. I watched her from the armchair with curiosity. "It called a laptop" Edward said taking a seat on the coach nearest me. I nodded my head trying to figure what a laptop was when he began explaining it. And for the next week he, Carlisle and Esme took turns explaining to me how the world was now, all of the technology and laws. I know understood what the modern human would. "Would you like to try your first hunt with myself?" Carlisle asked me one after as i was reading one his books on the armchair that seemed to have become my designated seat in the living room. I looked up at him and thought it through then said "Thankyou for the offer, though perhaps Esme or Bella would not mind accompanying me?". Esme ran into the room and said "I'd love to dear". Alice was over on the coach ordering item after item for my room, which she refused to let me see until it was completed. "We could now if you like." Esme said looking at me with a gentle smile. "Of coarse" I said standing up, i returned Carlisle's book to its shelf and found Esme waiting at the front door for me. I smiled at her and followed her out of the door. We ran into the forest as she explained to me that carnivores would taste better than the herbivores. "Would you like to watch me first then try?" She asked me gently as we watched a herd of deer graze in a meadow. "Yes if you do not mind." I said turning to her. She nodded her head and ran at them targeting for a decent sized buck, i wondered why she hadnt gone for the largest buck of the herd. She swiftly broke its neck and placed her mouth at its pulse draining the creature as it tried feebly to get away. She was gracefull and light when she had hunted not at all feral like my older aquintances had been. Even in the hunt Esme was caring, snapping the creatures neck so it wouldnt suffer as much. She returned to me without a drop of blood on her. I nodded at her and ran out at the herd targeting the large buck. I snapped its neck just as Esme had done to hers and placed my teeth on its jugular. It tasted repuslive, not at all like human blood. When i pulled away the dress Alice had given me was dirty. I dropped the carcuss and went back to Esme, she smiled looking like a proud mother. She was truly a compassionate person, as was her husband. Esme pointed north and asked "Can you smell it?". I smelled the air concentrating it was a bear a mile away from us. I nodded my head to her, the bear certainly tasted better than the buck had. She laughed lightly and said "Well go on dear". With an encouraging push i ran at the bear. It had tasted better than the buck, sweeter but not nearly as sweet as the humans had. After id drained the bear i was happy. Their was no lasting guilt at taking away a human life. I turned to Esme to tell her i was full to see Alice standing next to her holding a pile of clothes. "Thankyou" I said with feeling as i took them from her. It would have been mortifing to have to return home with mussed up clothes. I quickly changed behind a tree. The dress was the same as the one id just ruined, long but light fabric. A square neck line, with sleeves, and a hem that just barely brushed the floor. Soon as i was clothed, Alice took the ruined gown from me. She and Esme were smiling widely as we ran back to the house.  
-NARRATOR-  
The family was waiting anxiously for the three to return. They all wanted to know how Cymbalines first hunt had been, Rose was doubting her ability to follow their diet while Carlisle was hoping she would not leave after trying their meal. When they came in through the door Cymbaline had a bright smile on her face, "I take it , it went well?" Jasper said smiling as well, because she was oozing joy from her very core. "Quite" Cymbaline said unable to hide her smile. Carlisle smiled as well and said "So you wish to continue our diet?". "Of coarse" Cymbaline said still smiling.  
"Your rooms ready!" Alice said excitedly running down the stairs and grabbing Cymebaline by the hand before she could even look up from her book. Alice pulled Cymbaline up the stairs chattering endlessly. "Ready?" She asked standing at the door, everyone was present except Rosalie and Emmett who were in the garage as she tuned up his Jeep. Cymbaline let out a small laugh and said "Yes". Alice opened the door and shoved her inside. The others followed in behind them as Cymbaline took in the room. The colors were made up of soft blues and cremes. Their was an sitting area with a long couch, a love seat and two armchairs surrounding an coffee table. On the far side of the room their was a large window with two archairs placed in front of it. Their was a great big wardrobe, along with a vanity and matching chest. In the middle of the ceiling hung an chandelier, their were paitings covering the walls. On the wall was great big bookshelfs empty ready to be filled. Hidden in the corner was an closet door. The whole room was Victorian and complete antiques. "Its beutifulll" Cymabline said with feeling looking at Alice and Esme the two had put together the whole room. "Isnt it?" Alice said excitedly as she hugged her, Esme following after. "Thankyou, its truly elogant" She said her gaze still on the two vampires who put the room together.  
Things fell into an routine, Carlisle worked, the others went to school, while Esme and Cymabline stayed at home. Cymabline proved herself to be an excellent friend to Esme, she may have been physically fifteen but didnt act like it. It didnt stop Esme from thinking of her as a daughter that needed guidance. She held herself as an adult and spoke like one, though she never spoke out she contributed to a conversation only when invited in. They stayed in Alaska for five years, and by then Cymbaline was well adjusted to the family and grew to love them, even Rosalie who pretended she didnt exist. Edward and Carlisle enjoyed her company and sought her out for conversations and opinions. Edward enjoyed being near her because her thoughts were always innocent and pure, she had a habit of seeing the good in everyone. She saw how happy Rosalie made Emmett, and asumed Rosalie to have a good caring core to her. Though at times she frustrated him as well with her quiteness and refusual to let loose and speak openly about the things she was truly thinking. Cymbaline adjusted to the new diet well, though had trouble in crowded places. It was always Jasper and Edward who took her out in public because the others couldnt catch her is she were close to snapping. Her face would be composed and calm, though her mind would be reeling. She slowly became more modern in the way she acted though her brain was hardwired to be proper and polite. Emmett often teased her because was similiar to a baby duck, innocently following. She often looked to Bella and Esme for the modern way to act, she found Alice to be overzealous and Rosalie to forward at times.  
"Duckling" Emmett said to her as he hung his coat on the rack after coming home from school. It was a favorite nickname for him and Edward, he often called her 'cym' as well saying her name was too long. "Hello Emmett" Cymbaline said from her favorite armchair. They now lived in Calgary Canada, the others had just started school a few weeks previous. Carlisle came home and sat across from Cymbaline on the coach beside Esme. "How do you feel about attending school?" He asked her. "I would love to" She said surprised she'd been wanting to but never brought it up, of coarse.  
And it was all worked out, she was transferred from being 'home schooled' to being enrolled in Calgary high school as a freshmen. It was the morning of her first day, Alice had her dressed in dark jeans, and a soft blue v neck sweater, and black ballet flats. She was standing in the foyer excited but nervous. Rosalie walked past her and stopped saying "You cant wear that ring". Her tone was cold and hard as it always was when she rarely spoke to Cymbaline. Confusion was clear on Cymbaline's face "Why not?" She asked politely. "Because it will cause talk, freshman dont wear wedding rings." Carlisle had asked her before why she wore the ring and she had answered that it was from her husband when she was human and she'd woken with it. Theyd never seen her take it off, it was part of her everyday wear. Cymbaline stared at the ring on her hand, with her lips turned down. The house was quite as she slowly pulled the ring off her finger for the first time in centuries. She held it in her palm staring at it, desperately wanting to slip it back on. Edward who had grown very fond of her listened as she fought herself not to put the ring back on. He ran upstairs and returned with a solid silver chain, he held his hand out for the ring that sat on her delicate looking hand. She looked up at him confused again, he gave her a reasurring smile and she passed it to him. He looped it on the chain and clasped it around her neck. Her hair as usual was done up in her elegant bun, she looked down at her chest and her fingers began playing with the ring a look of fascination. 'I never thought to put it on a chain' she thought to Edward. He smiled widely at her and she returned it letting the ring drop from her fingers. They often shared silent conversations like he and Alice did. She was most comfortable stating her true opinion in her mind to him rather than saying it aloud for everyone to hear. "We need to get going" Alice said interrupting the silence that had settled. Cymbaline nodded her head and adjusted her leather messenger bag on her shoulder. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice rode in Emmetts jeep, while Edward, Bella and Cymbaline took Edwards Volvo. When they reached the school, Cymbalines face was a mask of calm. Rumors had flew that another Cullen was coming to the school. The story the Cullens had made sure spread was that Cymbaline was Carlisle's younger half sister. His parents had divorced when he was fifteen, his father remarried another woman and they had Cymbaline. After the divorce Carlisle wasnt close with his father and they rarely contacted one another, so when his stepmother and father died in a car crash, he was not too grieving. Cymbaline who was constantly composed would be able to play the part perfectly. Quite and shy, her eyes now golden made her appear innocent. All eyes were on the Cullens as they got out of their cars. Though that day they zeroed in on Cymbaline as she looked around her face giving away nothing. Edward walked to her side and hovered her his face set. Jasper took up her other side glaring at everyone that had lust rolling off them in pounds. They escorted her to the office as the others hung around the cars talking casually, though they watched them out of the corner of their eyes. The secretary a rather old woman named Mrs. Gettinger she was slow but kind, everyone was waiting for her to retire. Edward cleared his throat and said " ". She looked up and smiled at them revealing her yellowing teeth. "Edward and Jasper, goodmorning. This is Cymbaline yes?". Cymbaline nodded her head and gave the old woman a small polite smile. "Well i trust you boys will show her around" the old woman said rummaging through her papers. "Ah here you are dear. Your scheldule, now get this slip signed and return it at the end of the day." She said pushing it forward, Edward grabbed the papers before Cymbaline could reach her hand out. Cymbaline nodded her head and Edward said "Thankyou Mrs. Gettinger, we'll be on our way." He and Jasper led her into the now crowded hallway. Students stopped to stare at them as they passed, Edward began to hover her again while glaring at the freshman girls who were trying to figure out wheather they could bully her since she didnt have a sibling in her grade. Jasper said his goodbye and wished her goodluck, going off to find Alice. "Now you have English first, I'll walk you their." Edward said steering her down a different hall. He walked her right into the English classroom and said lowly so others couldnt hear "Remember if it becomes too much, im listening. Now stay here i'll walk you to your next class." He suddenly turned and glared at the teacher as if he were about to rip his head off, the teacher glanced at him then looked away quickly. "Stay away from the teacher" He all but growled at her as he gave her her papers. He left the room as Cymbaline watched him slightly confused. She turned around to find her teacher standing their a welcoming smile on his face. She noticed he was young, 26 at most. His hair was black and messy, his eyes were a warm brown, he was handsome for a human. The girls in the classroom were whispering angrilly about how he was talking to her. "Cymbaline Cullen? Im ." He said to her smiling, revealing his straight teeth. She nodded her head and passed him the slip, he signed it and quickly handed it back. "You shouldnt be too far behind, i have some makeup work for you on my desk" He said then walked over to his desk, lifting a small stack of papers and walking back over to her handing them over. "None of this should be too hard, though if you have questions your welcome to stop by and ask." Cymbaline nodded her head and said "Thankyou". He looked dazed for a moment at her voice then said "Theirs an empty seat right here, up front for you." She nodded her head and took a seat in the desk placing her small stack of papers in her binder. He walked away and came back setting a thick book on her desk, "Your class book". He sat down at his desk as the students chattered about the new kid. Cymbaline sat their staring at her book, she listened to them as one whispered to the other about introducing himself to her. The bell rung and the principle came on with announcements, soon as they were over Mr. Hastings looked at Cymbaline and said "Come up here and tell us a little about yourself." She stood and faced the class saying "Im Cymbaline Cullen, and i enjoy reading". Everyone looked dazed for a moment then said "Lets all give Cymbaline a warm welcome. Now turn in your books to page 235." Everyone turned in their books, Cymbaline paid attention though was dissapointed to find out that she already knew everything he was saying. When the bell rung Edward was waiting outside the door for her the glare was still on his face. "Is something wrong Edward?" She asked him too soft for humans to hear. He shook his head and guided her to History class. The history teacher was an older woman she however didnt make Cymbaline introduce herself. The class she soon realized was boring, she then had algebra which Edward of coarse walked her to. When Algebra was over he was their waiting to walk her to lunch. He again hovered her in the hall, "Look at Cullen all over her" One of the boys in her grade said lowly as they passed. 'I appreicate your concern Edward but im in control.' She thought to him as she placed her books in her locker. He nodded his head but didnt stop as they walked to the lunchroom. The Cullens had their own table of coarse, after they bought their lunches she sat next to Edward's empty side. She sat their playing with her food, "So i take it your day is going fine?" Jasper drawled from Alice's side. "Its fine" She said looking up at him. 'Whats wrong with ?' She thought to Edward as she mixed her salad container around. "Lets just say his intentions arent pure" Edward said suddenly growling again. "Whose inttentions arent pure Eddie boy?" Emmett asked as he popped open his soda can. "Mr. Hastings, Cymbalines English teacher." Edward said with a slight growl. Emmett's face turned into an glare and he looked at Cymbaline and asked "He bothering you Duckling?". She shook her head and opened her own soda and lifted it to her mouth and pressed it to her lips as if she were drinking it. "You tell me if he is" He said seriously then began to play with his food as well. Alice began chattering to Rosalie about a new fashion trend, as Bella asked Cymbaline "You sure your first day's alright?". She nodded her head and continued to move her food around. "Cymbaline do you want to come?" Alice asked energetically referring to the shopping spree she had just planned with Rosalie, "No thankyou" She said giving Alice a small smile. Alice tended to take shopping far to serious for Cymbaline. "It will be fun" Alice said trying to convince her to come along. "No thankyou Alice." Cymbaline repeated in her polite tone. Alice huffed and turned back to Rosealie.  
"How was your first day dear?" Esme asked her soon as she walked in the door. "It was fine" Cymbaline said giving her a smile. She ran up to her room and grabbed a book sitting in her chair. After a few minutes of loose concentration, she set the book down and sat their thinking about her existance. "Ruff day?" Jasper drawled walking into her room and taking a seat on the other armchair. "No" She said looking thoughtfull as she stared out the window at the trees. It was obvious of coarse that Cymbaline was living in an house full of mated pairs. She'd have days like this one nearly every month, depressed days were she felt empty and like she'd lost something very important to her. The family chalked it up to her having to live with them.  
They sat in a more comfortable silence, because of Jaspers gift, staring at the trees each lost in their thoughts.  
CYMBALINE'S POV  
I stared at the tree's, while Jasper made the atmosphere more comfortable. My chest as always felt like a hole had been wripped through it, though their were days when id give in to it and feel it completely, absorb myself in it. I just didnt understand why. Part of me was tempted to ask Carlisle if he knew anything though i never put the thought in action. I internally sighed and let Jasper's powers fully envelope itself around me. It had made me feel better, but only slightly. It was the kind of pain, that ate you alive. Jaspers power only slowed the process down and just barely at that. We sat their for a few hours staring at the trees, he stood and briefly placed his hand on my shoulder before leaving the room. I continued to stare out the window in my own little world as Edward entered my room and took Jaspers seat. They didnt really leave me alone on these days, i never had the heart to ask them to leave me alone. "Want to talk?" He asked me stretching his legs out in front of him. 'Not really' I thought still zoned in on the trees ahead of us. "You'll find him someday" Edward said softly looking at my face. That wasnt what bothered me though, i wasnt yearning for a mate. I was grieving over something i had lost, i couldnt remember. I sighed aloud and thought 'You do not understand'. "I was alone for a century before i met Bella" He said softly. Alice had spoken to me about that she said he'd been brooding and moody. We sat their in silence until Alice popped her head in saying softly "Its time for school" then retreating back out. Edward left me be so i could change, the ride to school was silent lacking the usual chatter. Edward resumed the posistion of walking me to my classes. The day was rather boring yet again, and Edward had been right was too friendly for me to sit in the class comfortably. Weeks passed, and weeks turned into months and then it was summer break. Id be moving on to sophmore year, when we resumed school. I often sat in my room reading, though one day in the middle of July Emmett came barrelling in my room an excited grin on his face. "Suit up Duckling were playing baseball!" He boomed throwing the uniform at me. I caught it and smiled at his childish excitement. He left the room with the same excited smile, the boys in the house took the game far to seriously. With a small smile i changed into the uniform, and flitted downstairs were everyone was waiting already dressed. Emmett had the large bag with all of the equitment over his shoulder. Just as Alice had said their was a storm coming through the area. As always while the others played i stayed in the backround watching in amusement. "Wanna bat Duckling?" Emmett called when they switched fields. I laughed and said "No thankyou". "Suit yourself" He yelled swinging the bat around.  
We all heard him before we saw him. Somewere in the near distance a lone vampire was running straight at us, full speed without intentions to stop. Even though it was only one of us, Bella put up her shield and everyone came together, i quickly ran to stand behind Edward seeing everyone had formed. The man was tall standing at 6'4 he had wide broad shoulders, he was heavilly muscled but still managed to be lean. His hair was black and wavy more on the messy side reaching his ears. His eyes unlike most nomads were not soley red but had golden flecks in them. This mans face though was by far his most attractive feature, he had a strong jawline, his face was chiselled like a fierce powerfull gods. He smelled like freshly cut sandalwood, clean linen, fresh juniper and rich vanilla. His clothes were scarcely outdated and he was barefoot. He looked tormented as if he'd been through great pain for the past centuries. His eyes were focused on me as i hid behind Edward's back, and he was clearly not going to slow down. Edward began growling and snarling at him vic

ously clearly bothered by whatever the stranger was thinking. The others seemed to catch on that he was heading straight at me and came closer together. Emmett and Jasper flanked both of my sides and Carlisle placed his hands on my shoulders standing behind me. It was suicide for a lone vampire to try to take on a larger coven. I watched him in confusion as he came closer Edward, Emmett and Jaspers growls only grew louder and louder. Everything happend to quickly even for my advanced eyesight. The man ran straight at Edward barreling into him knocking him to the side, Emmett lifted me and held me to his chest and began running away from the fight. The others circled the man all growling as Emmett continued running with me in his arms as i watched them fight in confusion. The man ripped Edward's arm off making a loud screeching sound that made me flinch. He somehow found a way out of the circle, and raced after us with unnatural speed. In a flash he was next to us, with one strong pull he had Emmetts left arm off and on the ground. Emmett howled in pain and the man wripped me from Emmetts grip and held me against his large chest as the rest of the family continued to race after us. His scent was even stronger up close, it was almost soothing. His large arms were wrapped around me almost protectivly, my face was buried into his chest breathing in his sweet scent. He kept looking back at my family as they continued to chase after us, i tried squirming around so i could look at them and try to understand why this alluring stranger had taken me. But he just held me closer so i couldnt move. For a secound i considered trying to fight my way out, but i realized i didnt know how to fight. And a part of me didnt want to fight this man, "Dont Cymbaline." Edward yelled from behind me. So it was a bad idea to try to fight my way out of his grip. He ran for hours and my family followed us for hours. Where we were i didnt know because the only view i had was his old tattered shirt. He ran for days with me pushed up against his chest, my family followed just barely behind us. Then after a week of chasing my family stopped following us. I sank into his arms, did they not think i was worth it anymore? He stopped and i could smell salt water in the air, "Hold your breath" He finally spoke. His tone wasnt harsh and cruel like i was expecting but deep and gentle full of something i couldnt define. I took one final breath of his scent and he jumped into the water. We were both instantly soaked, he still held me to his chest but somehow managed to swim through the salt water. I realized i felt whole their under the water in his arms. My chest no longer ached and seared with pain. We were under the water for days, then he decided to swim for shore. I sucked in an greatfull breath soon as we resurfaced. My mind had been consumed by the fact that my family had given up on me. He began running through a forest. "Were are we?" I asked quitely my face still in his chest. "Im not sure" He said in the same deep gentle voice. "Who are you?" I whispered knowing he would hear me. He finally stopped running he repositioned me so that i was still in his arms but our faces were inches apart. "You dont remember?" He said softly, i stared at his fiercly beutifull face and shook my head confused. He nuzzled his face against the side of mine and said "Rylan". Rylan i thought repeating it over and over in my mind. He took of running again and re trucked me in his chest. I breathed in his soothing scent over and over again, trying to figure why he'd taken me.  
-NARRATOR-  
After a week of chasing them the Cullens were forced to stop and hunt. They couldnt go any further without it. Edward and Emmett were between fuming and drowning in guilt. What confounded them all was how he managed to steal Cymbaline away when she was surrounded by eight other vampire four of whom had special talents. Alice was babbling to Jasper about how he doesnt make any actual decisions so she couldnt see them or where they were going. "Should have taught her how to fight!" Edward growled punching a tree so hard that it fell over. Carlisle sighed and placed his hand on Edwards shoulder saying "We need to create a plan." Edward nodded and the family gathered together. "Our best chances are to try to follow his scent, Alice you said he isnt making any concrete decisions?" Carlisle said. Alice shook her head and tried again without any sucess. "Very well". And they were off again following his trail. Edward growled when it ended at a cliff, "He jumped in the water". "We'll have to split up, Emmett,Jasper, Alice and Rosalie check the surrounding shores for their scent." Carlisle said sounding grim. None of them could come up with a reason as to why he just stole her, Jasper suggested that perhaps it was a trap by another coven to lure them somewere and destroy them. But Edward explained that his only thoughts were to steal her and get away from them, their wasnt any hidden intentions behind it he merely wanted to take her. Bella had brought up the fact that he must have knew her scent, because he was barreling into the field before he had even seen them. The others did as Carlisle told, leaving Edward, Bella, Esme and Carlisle to search the other areas for their scent.  
CYMBALINES POV  
He ran for another week straight, we didnt speak to one another again. We stayed in the thick forests covered in blankets of snow. Though we werent affected by the cold, Rylan didnt let a fleck of it hit me. At one point he finally stopped running. It took me a moment to understand why, then i smelt them a large herd of moose just a few yards away. He shifted me so that i was on his back, he wrapped my arms around his neck then said "Dont let go". It wasnt a command, more of a stern request. For a moment i considered running but rememberd he'd broke through my whole family and captured me. He'd ripped off Edward and Emmetts arm without a secound thought. He ran at the moose and i gripped his neck tighter. He drained four while i hung to his back like an old ragdoll. Once he fininshed his fourth he switched my body yet again. It partially bothered me when he did this, a part of me didnt enjoy being handled around, while the other actually liked when he moved me around. He had me so that i had one arm around his neck, my side was pressed against his chest and he had one arm under my butt holding me up. He ran at another moose and snapped its neck, he leaned me forward so that i was still in his arms but close enough to the moose to drink. I looked up at him with my eyebrows raised, he smiled at me. His first smile, it lit up his whole face, though it didnt tone down his fierce powerfull look it made him appear more reachable. I found myself smiling in response to him, despite myself and my posistion. "Drink" He encouraged me gently. I turned away from him and did so. We did this three more times, until i was full myself. It surprised me, i didnt expect my captor to be so gentle with me and i wasnt expecting him to let me feed. And we were off again, he held me against his chest yet again. He ran for what i think was another week, then i could smell it again the salt water. "Hold your breath" He instructed me before plunging us into the water once more. We were in the ocean for two weeks this time, and like last time no fish of any sort came near us, and Rylan stayed clear of any boating areas. And we were on land again, it was rural not a human for miles. I stared at his shirt trying to muster up the courage to ask why hed taken me. The courage never came.  
-NARRATOR-  
Emmett, Rosalie,Jasper and Alice were running along Ireland's coastlines when Alice froze and went in an vision. The others instantly stopped and Jasper encircled his arms around her. She came out looking flustered "He stopped to hunt moose, he kept her on his back while he hunted. Then kept her in his arms when she fed. He broke the mooses neck for her. She considered running when she was on his back, but figured he'd only hurt her. Theirs snow everywere but i cant tell were they are." She tried looking again but couldnt find anything. "We'll find her" Jasper consoled her while pulling her closer. Rosalie called Carlisle to inform him of Alices vision seeing as she wasnt. They continued searching, and a week later Alice recieved another vision. "Their going back in the water". She said sounding angry again. She quickly informed Carlisle of the news and they went back to searching the coastlines.  
-CYMBALINE'S POV-  
We hunted again though it was deer this time, it was just like last time my feet never touched the ground. "What do you want me with me?" I craved to ask him so many questions but was too scared of the answers. Realization really hit me that my family had given up on me, they werent going to come for me. And if i tried to fight against this man he'd only win, he didnt to want to hurt me, though i knew he could if need be. The best option seemed to be to just go along with what he did. He ran for a few more days then abruptly stopped. I leaned my head back to look at him, and he was looking at me with a smoldering face. "You dont know how long i've been searching for you Cymbaline" He said in the same powerfull yet gentle tone he'd used before. "How long?" I asked confused and a bit dazed by his breath and gaze. "Centuries love, Centuries." He said even softer. "What do you mean by searching?" I asked trying to ignore the fact he'd called me 'love', and the warm sensation it spread through me. Despair crossed his face and i felt the irrational urge to fix it. He wasnt supposed to be upset, my hand came to his face and placed itself on his strong jaw. His eyes softened as he took my face in again, he leaned his head forward and our foreheads leaned against each other. I felt warm and whole, but above all i felt safe and loved. It no longer mattered that he'd taken me from my family, all that mattered that i was with him. "I knew you when you were a human, you had a husband at the time. Though he was always working, so i visited you everyday and we fell in love. I took you away from town and back to my history however caught up with me." His face darkened and his voice oozed apology and regret with despair. "Before id met you, i was part of an army. It sights were set on destroying the Volturi, i quite soon as id met you. They however didnt take my rejection too well, when they realized it was you that had motivated me to quite, they went after you. I fought them but i was outnumbered, one tried to drain you." His voice turned into anger and loathing making his face appear truly like a powerfull god. "I disposed of him, but the venom was already making its way through your system. I was decapitated so when they ran off with you their was nothing i could do." His expression softened and his voice became gentle again. "Cymbaline, ive been searching the earth for the last four hundred years in vain hope that you were alive." I stared at him taking everything in, he slowly leaned his lips up and planted a sweet soft kiss on my forehead. It was the most precious thing that id ever felt. And i rememberd it, i rememberd a fuzzy memory of us sitting in an extravagent living room playing chess. Id been losing terriblly and he watched me with amusement. When id lost, i pouted on the coach refusing to look at him. He laughed softly and sat beside me kissing my forehead. "I...I think i remember." I whispered staring into his eyes trying to remember more. He sighed contentedly and placed a kiss on my nose. I felt as if a weight had been lifted off my shoulders, i felt open and free. He moved to kiss my cheeck but i turned my face so that our lips met. It was bliss, nothing else would ever compare. It was sweet and gentle with promises of more to come. He chuckled at me smiling again. I found myself beaming and he nuzzed my face again saying "Now theirs the Cymbaline i know." "What was i like as a human?" I asked him curiously. Proper and improper didnt seem to matter when i was with him, i said what i thought and did what i wanted. He leaned his head back so he could face me "A beutifull, playfull, fun, loving young woman who was trapped in an shell. You often complained about how your mother expected you to act, you were quite the little rebellious blossom in my presence though." He nuzzled my neck then pulled back, his large hand came to my neck and he pulled the chain out from my baseball uniform and fiddled with the ring. "You still have it" He said softly. "You gave it to me?" I asked him in awe. I'd always thought it was from my human husband. "Yes soon as you moved into my house." He smiled softly and added "Your rarely took it off." I beamed at him merely basking in his presence. He was my mate and i was his. We were perfect for each other, he was molded just for me as i was for him. "Words cannot express the love i have for you." He said staring at my face once more with an smoldering gaze. I felt my undead heart soar at his words, "You complete me" I told him realizing it myself. He was the key that opened the treasure chest that i'd kept locked the last four hundred years. "You are the very core of my existance." He informed me pulling me closer, though still having a full view of my face. My smile couldnt falter as i stared at him full of love and awe at how lucky i was to have him. His words settled deep into my bones, i found myself unable to think of an answer that would do justice about my feelings for him. So i kissed him, our lips moved in sync and it was completely gentle. Not rushed and sloppy like Rosalie and Emmett's once they'd been apart for awhile. It was gentle like a sweet careess. He pulled back first and said "I have missed you so much my love." His voice was deep and gentle like the earth while mine was soft and light like the spring breeze. He was shielding me, shielding me from the pain he'd really gone through. I had felt pain and missed him as well though without knowing it, i hadnt had to carry the burden of a lost mate. I moved my petite hands so that they each on the sides of his face. "The pain you must have went through" I choked out my voice cracking. He instantly began shushing me and said "None of that matters, were together again. I will never let you leave my sight again." By the end of his sentance he was purring, deep in his chest. My own chest immeadiately reacted to his, i gasped slightly at the sound. I heard Jasper purr for Alice if she was particulary upset same with Edward and Bella. It was differnt but nice, i could feel the virbrations in his chest. I giggled and moved my hands down to his chest. "Were purring" I said amazed. "I used to purr for you all the time, you simply loved it." He said with a small smile. "I wish i could remember our past" I sighed tracing patterns on his shirt. "How about i tell you about it." Rylan said his voice full of love. He sat on the ground his back leaning against a big tree. Rylan repositioned me so that i was sitting in his lap his arms were around my waist leaning me to him. "I met you when you were in town. The connection was instant, soon i was visiting you at your home. I'd never really left you alone, when you with others you were very proper and elegant." He smiled at me and continued "However when you were with me you were very open and playfull. You often complained about your mother, the two of you clashed greatly. She insisted you be the perfect house wife and you were though you werent around me. After a few months of each other you asked me to run away with you. You however didnt know i owned a house, so i surprised you and took you their refusing to tell you where you we were going. We lived their in peace, you were always at my side. I remember one day when i left to get you food, you'd tackled me soon as i walked in the door with a hug. I had a very large library and you often had me read to you. I'd sit in an armchair by the fireplace and read to you for hours upon hours. Chess took up much of our time as well. You simply adored the game." His face again didnt loose any of its power but took on a more soft approachable look as he spoke to me. You insisted id lay beside you when you slept. You always woke in my arms, simply delighted. Our peace however only lasted a few months before my history caught up with me." I could almost see it me as a human in a great big poster bed snuggled into Rylans arms. "Did i know?" I asked him curiously. "You did, and you still loved me." He sounded awed and still in disbelief with the fact. I'd been with this man for weeks and months when i was human. I trusted him and loved him with every ounce of my being. "I love you" I said staring into his godlike face. He nuzzled his face in my neck again and said "I love you". Those three words left me in ectasy, so simple but meaning so much. "I was thinking of building an replica of our old home, how do you feel about that? Or would you like to be nomads?" He asked me pulling his face back to face me again. "Lets rebuild the house" I said excitedly. Then it hit me what i'd forgotten my family, the Cullens. Had they'd given up on me? Could i return home with Rylan? The thought of leaving him made my chest soar in pain. "What about my family?" I asked him now sounding sad. Something flickered across his face that i couldnt recognize then he said in an icy angry voice "They stole you from me". I shook my head and said quickly "I woke up alone in a forest. I found them." He gave me a measuring look and said "Explain were youve been for the past four hundred years." I nodded my head and quickly did as he asked "I woke up alone and stayed in the forest i woke in for a century. Then i began to run all around the world, i stayed with another coven for a century. I left them and travelled the world for some years then joined anothers coven Carlose the leader was gifted he saw the future, he sent me to the Cullens. They accepted me with open arms i changed my diet to animals and soon i was going to public school with them. You see Carlisle's a doctor and we all pretend to be high schoolers and stay in each area for about six years. Their not just a coven their a family." When i was down he looked at me wearily "That was a rather large coven. Certainly their are fights? It could be a dangerous situation for you." "Not really Carlisle's not just a leader he's a father, and Esme his mate she's a mother to us all. And Edward he's a cherished brother to me, were all a family. Carlisle would welcome you kindly im sure of it. He's a real pacifist, and kind and compassionate." I trailed off no longer sure of what to say. "You truly want to go back?" He asked me seriously. "Yes" I said my voice firm though my insides curled with insercurity. What if they no longer wanted me? "I cant deny you what you want, but first sign of problems and were leaving. I cant bear the idea of losing you again." Rylan said seriously but with love lacing his words. I tried to comprehend what he must have gone through all of those years but couldnt imagine the pain he must've went through. He stood and cradelled me to his chest again. "I can walk you know" I giggled though i liked it, made me feel safe and above all loved. He smiled down at me and kissed my forehead, then my nose, each of my cheeks the corner of my lips. "Tease" I said laughing then kissed him full on. Our lips moved in a gentle rythm then i traced my tongue over his bottom lip. He pulled back and groaned lowly then said "Now thats teasing". I laughed at him and said "The house is in Calgary Canada." He shook his head and placed another kiss on my forehead and began the journey back. As we travelled i explained to him the whole family, he occasionally cut in asking questions. "He's really a doctor?" I'd nod my head and began to explain his extrodinary self control and compassion. He was took in the fact that four of my siblings were gifted with a blank expression like it didnt matter. I stared at his fiercelly powerfull face as i spoke taking in his reactions. Though they were hard to catch, he face remained stoic through out the conversation. We hunted a few more times the same way as before, and eventually we'd reached the cliff he'd first jumped off of. He ran back to the field from a mile away i could smell them all my family waiting for us. Alice must have told them we were coming back.  
-NARRATOR-  
The Cullens waited anxiously in the field for their daughter and sister to return with her captor. Alice had called them all home explaining that they were mates and were on their way back. Emmett, Edward and Jasper were all ready to tear him to pieces they were convinced that this Rylan was feeding her lies, tricked her. When they came into the field she was cradelled to his chest beaming at them all. Her captor stopped fifteen feet away from them. "Put me down" Cymbaline whispered to him looking happy and nervous at the same time. He slowly set her down though he placed her a foot behind him with his arms behind her slim waist. The Cullens began noticing differnces in Cymbaline.  
She looked happier than any of them had ever seen her, her eyes twinkled with playfullness. She no longer had on the calm composed mask she'd always worn. She was open with her feelings and thoughts no longer trying to cover them up. She radiated innocence and joy. Like a bird whose wings had been broken for a very long time and theyd just mended. Though Rylan her captor and supposidid mate had a complete differnt aurora. His face was carved like a fierce powerfull gods, he radiated power and authority. He intimidated every single vampire in that baseball field except the one he was hiding behind him. He was a strong eagle while Cymbaline was a fragile dove.  
Carlisle took a step forward and Rylan took a step backward moving Cymbaline along with him. "Relax" Cymbaline cooed at him. Their family watched her interact with him in shock. "Carlisle this is Rylan" Cymbaline said looking at Carlisle the best she could. "My mate" she finished playing out the whole event for Edward who looked ready to wrip her from Rylan. Witch didnt go unnoticed by him because he tightened his grip and took another step back.


End file.
